Te regalo amores
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: Song-fic hecho con la cancion del mismo nombre.


'TE REGALO AMORES'

Tuuuuh(remix)

Te he visto sufriendo

tan solita y triste.. (rkm & ken-guay)

Se que vives sintiendo

que un amor perdiste.(ivy queen)

no sabes como me duele verte si todo por culpa de el, no lo soporto, se lo mucho que sufres y el dolor por su perdida pero deja que yo te ayude a aliviar ese dolor, por favor déjame amarte.

Te regalo un beso

y mil razones

para amarte tanto

te regalo tanto

prometo así secar tu llanto oooh

prometo protegerte y estar a tu lado en todo momento , te prometo que no te dejare sola ni un minuto y te haré feliz. te regalo mis pensamientos, mi alma, mi corazón, todo será para ti con tal de que no sigas triste, te daré todo mi amor sincero con tal de no verte sufrir.

Te regalo amores

dentro de tu vientre

pinta'o de colores

dame lo que sientes

Pa' que no llores

tengo amor sincero

amor del bueno

para llevarte lejos de los dolores

pintar en tu vientre

un río de amores

dame lo que sientes

pa' que no llores

tengo amor sincero

amor del bueno...

solo para ti..

déjame entrar en tu corazón por favor permíteme darte mi amor y ser el hombre al que ames, dame tu amor y deja que sea el hombre que sea el dueño de tu corazón, permíteme darte todo de mi y llevarte a un lugar mejor donde ninguno de los dos sufra, permíteme entrar en tu corazón y ser el dueño de esa sonrisa tan tierna y el amor que solo tu puedes dar.

mi corazon esta partido en dos

es una novela que no tiene un final feliz

no se, yo no creo en los hombres, mi vida

mil heridas me han dado,

mi corazon, pisoteado

y lloro, en noches de soledad

porque tiene que llegar

agonia y lagrimas,

y llena a mi me va a llevar

en la mano a sonreir

y yo pare de sufrir

si tu me regala amore, yo..

mi corazón esta fracturado hecho añicos por el, mi ex-novio, me engaño de la forma mas ruin, ya perdí toda la fe en cualquier hombre antes pensé que los desprecios de mi padre serian recompensados, ahora ya no creo en el amor, todas las noches siempre me las paso llorando con ese pensamiento.

Tómame de la mano y no me sueltes hazme olvidar todo esto si es verdad lo que dices te daré mi amor, confiare en ti, creeré una vez mas, naruto-kun, con tu sonrisa siempre sincera y tu seguridad me siento mejor y me hace tener fe nuevamente, te regalo todo mi amor.

Te regalo amores

dentro de tu vientre

pinta'o de colores

dame lo que sientes

Pa' que no llores

tengo amor sincero

amor del bueno

para llevarte lejos de los dolores..

déjame entrar en tu corazón por favor permíteme darte mi amor y ser el hombre al que ames, dame tu amor y deja que sea el hombre que sea el dueño de tu corazón, permíteme darte todo de mi y llevarte a un lugar mejor donde ninguno de los dos sufra.

Quiero darle colores

a tu día gris

Robar tu corazón y sanar tu cicatriz

el llevarte de cruzero

y en el medio del mar

poderte acariciar y poderte besar

decirte al oido que mi amor es sincero

y que por ti daria todo lo que tengo

y mi dinero

a veces no te encuentro y me desespero

por que siento que si no estas a mi

lado me muero

iluminare tu vida, gracias hinata por darme esta oportunidad te aseguro que te demostrare lo mucho que te amo, daría todo lo que tengo por verte sonreír, renunciaría a lo que fuera, te llevare de la mano a donde fuera y te demostrare mi amor verdadero y sanare tus heridas, cuando no te tengo cerca es como si no existiera, como si estuviera muerto en vida a tu lado me siento completo y tengo ganas de vivir y hacerte feliz.

el desayuno en la cama,

el beso por la mañana

que ya no exista la trama

que tu xecea que me ama

ese amor del bueno

me digan te quiero

me regalas,te regalo yo…

estos últimos años han sido de ensueño siempre creo que no podría amarte mas, pero tu, con tus detalles y tu sonrisa me demuestras lo equivocada que estoy, el desayuno en la cama cada mañana seguida de un amoroso beso de tu parte, todo el dolor desapareció, iluminaste mi mundo y el drama en mi vida se fue, me demostraste tu amor sincero al hacerle frente a todo incluso cuando yo no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea, y me encanta que sin motivo alguno me tomes en tus brazos y me digas "te amo" antes de besarme como solo tu puedes hacerlo, dándome todo tu amor y yo el mio

Te regalo amores

dentro de tu vientre

pinta'o de colores

dame lo que sientes

Pa' que no llores

tengo amor sincero

amor del bueno

para llevarte lejos de los dolores

pintar en tu vientre

un rio de amores

dame lo que sientes

pa' que no llores

tengo amor sincero

amor del bueno...

solo para ti..

déjame entrar en tu corazón por favor permíteme darte mi amor y ser el hombre al que ames, dame tu amor y deja que sea el hombre que sea el dueño de tu corazón, permíteme darte todo de mi y llevarte a un lugar mejor donde ninguno de los dos sufra, permíteme entrar en tu corazón y ser el dueño de esa sonrisa tan tierna y el amor que solo tu puedes dar.

De corazón gracias por esta oportunidad y los maravillosos años juntos pero te prometo que te haré feliz hasta el ultimo día de la eternidad te amo hyuga hinata.


End file.
